Destiny High
by mimi-chan04
Summary: Kairi didn't know it, she was Little-Ms.-Popular. Her twisted love story got Riku, Sora, Namine and Roxas all mixed up. Welcome to Destiny High!
1. First Day High

**So, I read some story I forgot the name of here and it got me totally inspired! This has bits and pieces of my life story and my friends' life stories.**

**So, here's my lame attempt at a KH fan-fic. HOPE you like it. **

**I don't own anything OKAY! So chill with the copyright!**  
_

"Can you believe it Kairi! It's the first day of school!" Namine said happily, with a big smile on her face.

I didn't know why she was so happy though. Namine was never this excited to go to school. She was always being teased as "shorty" or "short-stack" or the typical "metal mouth" oh, and who can forget what Sora called her in fifth grade; "Spazzy" and... well, 'ya get the point, but she never seemed to bother. She just always laughed it off, with me of course.

"Why are you, of all people, so eager to go to school?" I asked her.

"Well, first of all, we're in HIGH SCHOOL NOW! And second, because I don't think people will be teasing me anymore..." She said proudly with a funny smug.

"Yeah? Why is that?" I laughed.

"Well, I got taller during the summer. I only noticed this morning. I had a random growth spurt I guess." She smiled.

I looked at her and she was right, maybe in one or two centimeters we'd be the same height.

"True." I agreed.

"And... I got my braces removed! LOOK!" She said before proudly displaying her now-perfect teeth.

"Oh yeah. I didn't notice! Good for you!" I said, genuinely happy for her.

"Lastly, I think you've noticed, but I'm wearing contacts now!" She said ecstatically, pointing to her glasses-free eyes.

I looked closely and there they were, contact lenses on my best friend's eyes.

"Yeah. I noticed." I half lied.

"So, yes, Kairi... I feel a lot better about this now! It's a new year and I can't wait to see what's 'gonna happen!" She said as we reached the doors of Destiny High and entered. When we got in, it was just what I had expected... A jungle full of escaped animals.

Basically, it was chaos in the hallway, we tried to walk to the office to get our locker and room numbers. On our way, we bumped into Sora and Roxas.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. I looked at Namine, she's still the same I guess, quiet and not talking. It's just so weird, when she's with me she's this hyper-active blonde but when we're around other people, she just goes all reserved and quiet. Alternate personality much?

"Hey Kairi, hey Namine!" Sora greeted us happily, smiling that not-so-innocent smile of his.

"Hey." I said. I looked at Roxas who was behind him. He was like Namine I guess, well... they are twins but they never seem to hang out.

"Hey can you guys wait for us here? We'll just get our locker numbers from the registrar." I asked Sora.

"Sure thing! We're supposed to meet up with Riku here anyways!" He said hyper-actively.

"Okay. BRB." I said as we entered the office.

I couldn't stop thinking about how much Sora's grown. He had shaggier hair that was styled better, which made him look, dare I say it, ... hotter.

I giggled a little at my thought. And his eyes... did they have more spark? Those big blue orbs of his... And he had a better build, he was bulkier and taller than he was last year. Actually, he's taller than me now. Back in fifth grade, he was a shorty like Namine was. But now, he was this... guy... Suddenly, I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Had I given to much though about Sora? Crap! What the...

"Hey, Kairi." Namine nudged me, I saw the registrar holding up a piece of slightly crumpled paper that, I guess, I was supposed to get.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you." I smiled, my face flushed. Then we left.

Outside the door, we saw Sora, Roxas and... Riku. We walked toward them.

"Hey Kairi! What took you guys so long?" Sora said happily.

"Uhh... Sorry." I said quietly, remembering all my thoughts of Sora back at the office...

I looked at the mismatched trio.

Sora, hyper-active little lugnut. He used to be this 'innocent boy' but now, look at him, a little angst had been mixed with his innocence. He definitely has grown.

Roxas, smart dude who had a fan base smaller than Riku's but maybe a little bigger than Sora's. He's Namine's twin brother, but you can't tell by the way they associate with each other. He had his glasses removed this year too. He looked... hotter. Yeah. He was this cool, quiet and smart guy you'd just fall for... Not me though!

And finally, Riku... He's history to me. It's such a long story that started when I was in fifth grade. Heck, everything happened in fifth grade.

See, Riku was a 'bad boy' at his last school, before he transfered to our school in the fifth grade. He instantly became the heartthrob of the school, 'cept me okay! But he couldn't care less. I guess he was concentrating on not getting black-listed. Anyways, he was this hot guy who was pretty smart and just plain cool. It all started as a joke but we became text mates because of Selphie, my friend. We learned more and more about each other everyday and then I didn't know it but I got bitten by the Riku love bug. I fell for him and it wasn't just a crush. I totally, completely FELL, and hard too. I got totally heart broken when he told me that he liked Namine. MY BEST FRIEND! After I had told him I liked him. But I hid the jealousy that raged within me. After that 'big reveal' we just texted each other but rather dull our topics were until one day he just didn't reply. He never texted again. He doesn't reply to me online. What's worse is... when we see each other in person, it's like _nothing_ happened.

"Hey Riku." I smiled at him, gathering all my courage.

"Hey." He replied. I smiled, a simple smile.

"Hey Kairi... we're 'gonna be late now if we don't go to our lockers. Let's go." Namine tugged me shyly.

I looked at my watch. Only thirty minutes left. Gosh!

"Oh My Gosh! You're right! We 'gotta jet guys. See ya'll later!" I said as we dashed up the stairs to the second floor to search for our lockers.

We got to the second floor hallway quickly, another jungle there was. Chaos ruled every corner here, just like the main corridors. We passed all the rooms 'till we came to the end of Room 219.

"Hey! 219... Our room!" Namine said.

I re-looked everything and agreed. I was so happy, Namine and I had the same class. How awesome was that!

"Well... We still haven't found our lockers..." I said, lugging around my big bag.

"562, 562, 562... Ah, here it is!" Namine spotted her locker and so did I.

Namine's locker was the one below and mine was the one above.

"Hmph. Lucky again Kairi." She said playfully while arranging her things.

"Haha! Whatever Namine!" I said, fidgeting with my locker as well.

"CRAAAP! The bell!" Namine said, panicked, as the first bell rang. She hurried and gathered the things she would bring for homeroom.

"Haha! Chill. Only the first bell." I said calmly. Unlike Namine, I didn't care about the first bell. It was the tardy bell that I took seriously.

I gathered all my stuff hurriedly for Namine's sake then slammed my locker shut.

"C'mooon!" She said, practically dragging me to our nearby room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her with a little laugh.

"N-Nothing..." She said nervously. I looked at her end examined her. She was lying.

"Hmph. Liar. 'Ya 'wanna sit next to Sora dontcha?" I teased her, making childish kissing sounds.

"Stop it." She said, annoyed but not angry.

"Hahaha!" I laughed as I opened the door to Room 219. I saw 2 empty seats in the 3rd row so we took them.

I lay my things down under my table, a habit of mine I developed.

I looked beside me and a guy with familiar blonde hair sat on the desk of his chair, his back facing me. He was playing with some random guys then suddenly one of them pushed him. He fell down and almost fell on me but he did some cool ninja trick that ended up with him standing.

I looked at the guy to confirm my thoughts.

"Sora?" I said as I saw his face clearly.

"Hey Namine!" He said happily, a tint of red colored his cheeks. Weird.

"Hey. Where's Roxas and Riku?" I asked him.

"Oh. Their not here yet. I saved 'em seats. Roxas is getting some honor class sitch fixed and Riku is... well, being Riku." He laughed, I did too.

"Okay." I said as we sat there laughing.

I was about to tell Namine something but suddenly the whole class quieted down and I watched as all heads turn to the door, I looked as well out of curiosity.

There entered Roxas. I watched as he cool-y, indifferently ignored all the swooning and sat to the seat next to Sora's. They did some guy handshake.

"Riku can't be far behind." Sora told me.

Suddenly, Riku entered, his medium-length silver hair flowing. All the girls swooned louder. He turned up his angst then walked towards his seat, MY seat. Crap! He sat next to me! The seat Sora had saved for him! Sora is SO dead!

I sank in my seat as I saw all the burning eyes of girls turn toward me, jealous of my seat. UGH!

I sank in my seat and thought,_ This is 'gonna be hell.  
__

**That's it for now. I don't know how long it'll be 'till I can upload the next one because of school work and stuff. But please review. :) THAAANKS! **


	2. Light and Dark

**UPDAAAATE!**

**Don't own nothin'.**

I sat there in horror as I tried to hide from the hateful eyes of my jealous classmates and to steer clear of Riku noticing any presence of mine. Lucky me, his attention was turned to his pals. His back was facing me as he joked around with other guys.

I felt a sudden wave of shock through my body as I saw him turn around. _Oh no! No way! No, no, no, no, no. PLEASE NO..._

"Oh, hey there Kairi." Riku greeted me with his maximum charm power turned on. **(What?)**

Luck just ran out.

"Hi." I smiled quietly at him, then started pretending to be re-reading my schedule.

Why is he even talking to me? This is so weird. It was officially creeping me out!

"So, we have the same homeroom class huh..." He said, obviously trying to strike up a conversation.

"Appears so..." I said, still quiet.

"I-" He said, but was cut-off when the teacher suddenly came in, he sat back"properly".

_Whoo. Thanks, teach. Saved me there._

I started to forget about the weird "conversation" with Riku earlier and started focusing on something else to distract me, I made the teacher my distraction.

There entered a woman of the right height for her supposed age I guess. She wore a flowy floral top, light brown pants and white sandals, also had a girly bob thing goin' on with her hair, it was compatible with her face. I decided to critic her fashion sense.

The top looked good on her, but it was definitely not something I would wear. Pants were for work so they were understandable. Sandals... not my type but okay.

"Good morning class." She greeted us.

I hesitated to stand up but nobody did, so I sat back down to avoid the humiliation.

We all said mixed good mornings.

The teacher was carrying a laptop bag, random wires, books and planners and stuff that looked like they were 'gonna fall any time soon.

A guy with glasses at the front row stood up and helped the teacher. I knew what my classmates were thinking,

_"Kiss-up"_ or _"Teacher's pet"_. I didn't really care. If I did though, I would agree with them. He was that teacher's-pet-by-the-book-dorky-kid-who-everyone-hates. Well, good luck to him. Let's see how he'll survive high school.

The teacher set up the LCD thingy then started setting up her presentation. She clicked stuff then suddenly the presentation appeared. The first slide said, in big, bold, creative and colorful letters, "WELCOME TO DESTINY HIGH!".

The teacher started babbling about the orientation and blah blah blah. I was half-listening. I was bored and feeling lazy so, I started doodling on my notebook. I doodled hearts, names and stuff.

_Ring_

The first bell rang.

"Oh, there's the bell. You'll be meeting some of your teachers today so, please, behave. Goodbye class." She bid us goodbye as she collected her stuff and headed for the door.

This time we stood up.

"Goodbye and thank you Ms. Aerith." We said, then the teacher exited.

We sat down again and started babbling as we waited for the next teacher. We weren't switching rooms today since it was only the orientation day, we were supposed to stay in our homerooms which, personally, was 'kinda boring.

"Hey Kairi." Namine tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said as she distracted me from my cloud watching, I turned around and faced her.

"If you had to choose... Who would you pick... Sora? Roxas? Or Riku?" She asked me.

_What?_

"Namine?" I asked in fun disbelief. Was this my shy-boy-avoiding-simple-dressing-sketch-book-clutching best friend?

"What?" She said shy, guilty and a little embarrassed.

"We're in _high school_ now Kairi," She said, emphasizing the word High School,

"Maybe things'll change..." She said.

I looked at my beloved best friend. Maybe she was changing... Thing was, I wasn't sure if it was for good or not. Well...

"Well let's just hope my best friend doesn't change." I smiled at her, a simple smile that we both knew meant a lot more.

She made a face, that look she gave to me...

"Kairi..." She demanded.

"What?" I laughed playfully,

"I'm just sayin'" I said.

We laughed then the bell rang, here enters another teacher... Can't wait..

"Good morning class." A wise/smug-looking, middle-aged guy said sharply as he signaled us to stand up, we did so.

"Good morning." We greeted him, far from the perfect greeting he gave us.

We sat back down.

"Okay class. My name is Xehanort. Call me Master Xehanort." He said as he wrote down _Master Xehanort_ on the board.

We were all thinking the same thing, _Master_ Xehanort? _What?_

It was then I saw a student in my row raise his hand, I looked to see who it was and sure enough, it was... Roxas?

"Yes?" The teacher called him.

"_Master_ Xehanort? Isn't that a little... melodramatic?" He said straightly.

I felt like slapping my head right now,_ why would you ask a question like that? This dude totally looked like someone who used to be a murderer seeking darkness!_

I looked at Roxas, he raised an eyebrow as he waited for the teacher's reply.

"Well, my dear boy..." the teacher started, with a teasing tone mixed with mystery.

"See, it is not. Since... I am your Arts and Drama teacher." He explained.

_That explains it._

Roxas nodded his head in understanding. Wow, he really was SOO cool.

If that were me, I'd say 'Sorry', bow my head down with my face flushed with embarrassment then want to disappear. But he just sat there, like he did before. Like, nothing happened.

I didn't notice, but I was staring at him with every thought. He looked my way with those cold blue orbs of his and saw me staring, I noticed it too so I looked away as fast as I could, his 'glare' 'kinda frightened me.

The teacher then started babbling and the whole class I sat there, with thoughts of admiration for Roxas.

_Ring._

That was the second bell from when this subject started, it was a two period subject and the bell gave me renewed hope, it was recess. I could escape this torture, get away from Riku and the killer looks-of-jealousy of my classmates, and the dark blue glare of Roxas... at least for 30 minutes._ At least._

I hurried out of the classroom, dragging Namine, we were the first to leave the room, I thought.

We went to our lockers in less a hurry.

"Is something... wrong, Kairi?" Namine asked me as she opened her locker.

_No, Namine. My life is greeeaaat. Considering, I'm sitting next to Riku, all our other girl classmates are staring at me with the intent to kill out of jealousy, Roxas is glaring at me and I have to stand this for at least one semester. Yeah. my life is so AWESOME._

All these things I could say to my oh-so-fragile best friend but I couldn't bring myself to, because I knew that if I did there was a 90% chance that I'd explode, shout at her then end up knocking at her front door with 'I'm Sorry' chocolates and gift baskets for the next two weeks.

"I'm okay." I flashed a fake smile.

"Okay." She smiled, losing the concern and returning to her bubbly self.

Good thing my little best friend was a little too shallow to dig deeper and see through me.

After that, my day ended.

Namine and I walked home as her house was only at the next street.

We were walking, talking about... weirdly, boys. Namine was so curious since we started high school. She was all Sora this and Riku that and Axel here and Seifer there. I wasn't annoyed just... 'scared' and still trying to adjust to my best friend.

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away..._

Namine's ringtone sounded. I've always loved that unchanged ringtone of hers.

"I love your ringtone." I told her, like what I have been telling her for the last two years.

"I know right." She bubbly said as she answered her phone.

We were walking until she suddenly stopped and bowed her head.

"Okay, I... I'll be there... Th-Thanks." She said as her hand fell, almost dropping the phone.

She was sad. That was crystal clear.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I asked, genuine worry painted all over my face.

She didn't even speak.

"I'm sorry Kairi... I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she ran to turn around the corner, her head still bowed down, the shadow of her bangs over her eyes darkening her face.

She ran and disappeared, as the perfect orange, yellow-misted sun started to set.

_That was too strange. _

I headed home as well, Namine's mysterious run away clouding my thoughts.

I slept, the same thoughts in mind.

**Thazzit. Sorry it took me WAAAAAY TOOOOO long to update. =(((((((( Just was too busyy. *pout* I'll update SOONER next time. I SOOOOOO PROMISE. =((**

**Review [PUH-LEEEEEEEEZ] despite my way too stalled update. :)**


	3. Sky's the Limit  Then Again

**Kay kay. Wazzup. Update here ya'll. :D**

**Chill with the copyrights 'kay? I own nothing.**

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" My mom screamed for the 5th time.

I lied face down on my soft bed, motionless; like how I've been for the last 30 minutes I've been half asleep. My mom was shouting at me and blah blah blah.

I blinked my eyes drowsily then lazily picked up my alarm clock that was, like me, facing the floor.

I looked at the time. It was 5:34. I swore to myself I'd wake up in 5 minutes so, I closed my eyes...

I ran down the stairs quickly, SO quickly. When I opened my eyes my clock said it was already 6:23!

I took a bath then got dressed quickly, I didn't even bother to wear my vest, I just wore my white blouse, with three buttons at the top undone out of rushing, with a beige tube inside, if I didn't have that tube, maybe they wouldn't have let me go inside school... I grabbed the first blue-and-white print school skirt I could find then slipped it on. It was my short one, I noticed only when I was already in the car. See, we bought 3 skirts at the start of the school year, three of all sizes for that purpose, I got the small one. I frowned, unbuttoned top, no vest, jacket in the locker, small-sized skirt. Oh, _what luck_, I frowned once more.

I got dropped off in front of the school at 6:48. I ran to my locker and took my jacket and all my other stuff then I rushed to my classroom, lucky me it was SO close to my locker.

I went in through the back door but when I opened the door, I felt everyone's eyes on me. My jacket was half-on, the books I held in my hands were a little messy and my bag was slung on my right shoulder. I went to my seat quietly, trying to escape glances.

"Kai... ri?" Namine asked me curiously as I settled my things on the table and straightened out my self. I did one button on my top, leaving the normal two-button-undone thing and I wore my jacket properly then I stretched out my skirt until it was a little closer to my knees, sitting down.

"Yeah?" I said when I was finally done. I looked at my phone, it was 3 minutes 'till the bell.

I let out a HUGE sigh of relief.

"How 'bout you Namine?" I addressed to her out of the blue.

"Huh?" She turned around, still the same mood as late yesterday.

"Mind telling me why you ran off?" I asked her, anxious and too worried.

"I-"

_Ring_

_Hmph. Saved by the bell. Classic._

We sat there, blabbering and waiting for the next teacher, but it wasn't a teacher who entered. It was a third year and a fourth year dude.

The third year having spiky blonde hair and earphones, he looked _WAAAAAY_ too similar to Roxas, he was like a third twin, and the fourth year dude having spikier blonde hair than the other one.

Either way, they were both **H-O-T.**

I heard some girls swoon. I bet some of them even lost interest in Riku at that very moment.

"Okay, Ms. Tifa ain't here today so we're 'gonna "supervise" you." The fourth year dude said, all cool and hot.

The girls were unmindful and were just staring at them.

I was studying the third year guy, he was like an older version of Roxas... EXACTLY the older version of Roxas, blonde hair, frozen blue eyes... He was quiet, indifferent, cool, good looking, mature... Everything Roxas was.

"Okay okay..." I suddenly heard "Third year Roxas" say in annoyance after the fourth year guy whispered something in his ear.

He stood in front then temporarily took off his headphones and hung them around his neck.

"Name's Ventus, call me Ven. I'm in third year and... yeah... that's all I think 'ya need to know." He said then went back to his original position.

Then the fourth year guy came to the center.

We were all surprisingly quiet, admiring his hotness, even the boys were silent.

"Name's Cloud Strife. Call me Cloud and-" He was saying when a girl in the fifth row with short, black hair interrupted.

"Are you the guy with the hot black motorcycle with the lion-like crest thingy?" She asked with a devilish-teasing smile on her face.

I had seen that black muscle bike. If he was the rider, they were a perfect match, his bike and him. Both hot products of society.

"Yes, _Yuffie,_ that's my bike, Fenrir. And... yeah, and I'm graduating this year. So, yeah." He finished.

"So, What are we supposed to be doing?" Riku asked with a bored tone.

"Well..." 'Cloud' said, the magnificence of his own voice destroying him.

"Well?" Riku interrupted again, sound all jerky. That triggered my easy annoyance.

"Shut up." I stated.

"What?" Riku almost shot back in shock at my confrontation.

"You're being a jerk Riku. Lay it off, just because you lost almost half the girls in this class because they _happen_ to see Cloud in a clearer sense doesn't mean you should act like that." I said straightly.

He didn't look at me in any specific way but, of course, he was annoyed.

"Who asked you?" He said in heat.

"Nobody. I was just butting in." I witted out.

He was about to say a lame come back but the third year guy, 'Ven' stopped him.

"Yo..." Ven called to him when he was about to speak,

"Ladies are respected not offended okay? Stop it please and shut up." He said.

Now Riku was in total dismay. I looked at him in amusement, _oh, this class is fun._

I instantly got distracted from my devious thoughts as I saw Mr. Third-Year on his way to my seat.

"You okay?" He asked me with a smile.

... A _waaaaay too _charming smile. His glance was too hot to handle!

"I- uhh... Yeah, I'm... I'm great." I smiled almost at the break of stuttering.

"Okay." He gave his last smile, _man_, _he was SOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOT!_

My heart was like, "tugs tugs tugs tugs tugs".

"Kairi... Are you okay?" Namine tugged me.

"What?"

"You're kinda' staring at him." She snapped at me.

I stopped my sub-conscious action before I'd get caught.

_Ring._

The bell came. I 'kinda got sad, _they_ were leaving and yet another teacher was 'gonna come in.

"Okay, well, nice meeting ya'll." Cloud said as Ven went ahead of him.

"Yo Ven!" He called, then they both exited.

A slight frown touched my face.

I lit up a bit when Ven's head poked in and he talked at the kid beside the door.

"Yo Kairi!" Kid called me, signalling me to Ven.

Ven's head disappeared and I walked towards him curiously. I was out of the room when I saw him.

"Kairi? Right?" He said a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah..."

"..."

He didn't talk, as if not knowing what to say.

"'Wanna go out?" He asked me straightly, keeping his cool.

My eyebrow automatically rose a bit at that.

"I..." I was speechless as of that moment.

"Well? you 'wanna hang out? Later? I'll walk you home." I was sure he offered, he just sounded like ordering me.

"Uhmm... Okay. You can walk me home." I agreed.

"Okay. I'll be waiting here after your class. Later." He bid me hotly then went up the stairs.

_How in the world did I get **that?**_

I quietly walked back to my seat, I wasn't looking, but I felt my classmate's eyes intently on me, like, waiting for something from me.

"..." Namine was looking at me too when I sat back down.

"What?" I said, a bit dumbly and totally annoyed.

"Nothing." Namine chuckled.

_What's up with my best friend? _

_Ring._

The bell for recess sounded.

I hurried out of the room, still feeling my classmate's stares and glares.

I went to my locker, to get my stuff, Namine not far behind.

"So..." She said as she opened her locker.

"So..." I said, curious about another thing.

"What?" She asked.

I gave her a look. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened yesterday? You got a phone call then you ran away all emo, and now, you're acting like nothing happened." I said.

She didn't answer.

"Namine. I'm talking to you." I said, nearly slamming my locker.

She stood up.

"I'll tell you after school... okay?" She said then disappeared like yesterday, all teary-eyed.

Now, I couldn't wait for after school.

...

Finally, we were out of school.

I walked out of classroom.

Then I saw Ven right outside our door.

"Ven." I said, completely forgetting.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Listen, Ven. I... I can't go today. Something came up. Can we do it tomorrow? Please." I hoped, filled with guilt.

"Sure. Take care." He said, emotionless, then walked away.

_Okay..._

I waited for Namine at the doors, all the guilt and regret in the world burdened on my shoulders.

"Kairi!" She called out then I followed.

We walked home.

"So..." I started.

She was quiet, emo again.

"The one who called me yesterday was my mom... She told me to hurry back to our house,_ something_ had happened she said." She started explaining.

_-Flashback-_

_So, I hurried back home._

_I got there, when I entered our living room, father, mother, Roxas, a lawyer and a doctor were seated around our coffee table._

_I asked what was going on but my father just told me to sit beside Roxas._

_I asked him too, but he didn't answer._

_He looked sad so, I was on the verge of anxiety by then._

_My mother started,_

_"Honey," She hesitated._

_She didn't speak soon after, like she was gathering courage or something._

_"Roxas isn't your brother." My father finished then my mother burst into quiet tears._

_I was dumbfounded then. I was almost 'gonna cry, I saw a tear fall from Roxas's eye._

_"What? Is this like, a joke? Because if it is, it isn't funny!" I exploded, teary-eyed._

_I just couldn't believe it._

_"Sit down. The hospital where you and him were born got a mix up." My father said._

_"Ah, yes. See, Roxas here is not your brother, it shows here," The doctor said, handing me a brown envelope filled with Roxas' documents._

_It was true, I read the stats. and he really wasn't my brother._

_I almost ran up to my room but I just held back the tears._

_"Roxas..." I said,_

_"How did this happen? How could you have been so careless!" I turned to the doctor._

_"Now, Namine. That's not polite..." My father attempted to tame me._

_"No!" I burst out._

_"You know what's not polite? Having hospital documents confused with another! Having me believe that I actually have a brother to love! All theses years... Why just now?" I asked in so much anger and conflict._

_"We're sorry, we understand if you're upset but-" The doctor started._

_"No. Sorry doesn't cut it. What if Roxas had a family of his own?" I questioned._

_"He does... His mother, unfortunately, died when he was born and his father left them at the hospital. And... he does have a brother..." The doctor said._

_Roxas lit up a bit at that, he definitely didn't know it before._

_"His older brother's name... is Ventus." The doctor finished._

_We were both at shock, we looked at each other knowingly._

_Ventus... Ven... it rang a bell. We knew he was a third year student at Destiny High. He was quite popular and we often heard of him._

Then, Ven came to our room and well, we confirmed it. He looked like Roxas, acted like Roxas... he was Roxas' brother. It was definite.

"Then, that ended it." Namine trailed off.

"Roxas isn't your brother." I repeated.

"No.." Namine said.

"'Ya know I 'kinda sensed something. When we were kids, we never cooperated for anything, never played together, never talked... We didn't have anything in common except for our looks and hair. Don't you question why we don't seem like brother and sister?" She asked me.

_No._

That was the all-too-obvious answer.

"No." I simply said.

"See?" She said.

"I see... So, what are you 'gonna do now?" I asked her a conflicting question.

"I don't know... I just, lived my whole life with Roxas. And, put aside our arguments, misunderstanding and all that, I like him." She stated,

"He never really felt like a brother to me."

"What?" I said.

Did Namine_ like_ Roxas? Like, _like like_ Roxas?

"I remember when we were in fifth grade, we almost kissed." She said, almost laughing.

My eyes widened, no laughter there.

"But we didn't 'cuz it'd be awkward if we did. We _were_ brother and sister." She broke out into a chuckle.

"That's not funny Namine. Now that the awkwardness is out. You can like Roxas... And it seems that you do." I told her.

"And you like his brother; Ven." She said.

"Don't change the subject. At least Ven wasn't and isn't my brother." I said.

"Whatever." She shrugged me off.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please... Oh baby, don't go. Simple and Cl-_

My ringtone sounded, I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, okay... I'll be home right away. Bye mom." I bid my mom goodbye.

"Hey. I 'gotta jet, my mom says we have to go somewhere. See 'ya tomorrow 'kay?" I told Namine.

"Kay kay. Bye Kairi." Namine said as we gave each other a peck on the cheek, then I ran home.

What a day.

**That's it for now. :) Review.**


	4. Namine

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Uh." I moaned as I rubbed my eyes and saw the slight dark. I was awake.

I picked up my alarm clock; almost dropping it because of my sleepiness and saw the time: 04:32.

_What the hell?_

Not that waking up early (super early) is a bad thing but this is ridiculous! I pulled an all-nighter so I could write my play for Drama class and I finished my 10-page book report on Greek History for English class. I slept at around 2:00. Why was I up so early?

I blinked my eyes drowsily and put my alarm clock back on the table. I tried to go back to sleep but after 30 minutes of trying; I gave up. I couldn't go back to sleep. I found myself already too awake.

_Well great._

I humored myself. I looked at the clock again; it was already 5:03. I grunted as I got out of bed.

Well, if I was 'gonna wake up early, why not make the most out of it? Right?

Right.

I planned my schedule for the morning. I had until 6:00 to fix myself then about 15 minutes to walk to school. Perfect.

_This is going to be a great day._

I tried very very hard to convince myself.

So I got up and made my bed. I took a shower, ate my breakfast and got dressed. I even got to straighten my hair properly. I looked in the mirror when I finished and straightened out the tiny wrinkles in my clothes and felt so proper. My hair looked perfect and the uniform I had on was the right size. I smiled.

Perfect.

"Kairi! Are you 'gonna go with your father? He's leaving!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

I looked at my watch. 7 minutes to 6... Hmm...

"O-okay! I'm on my way down!" I replied as I grabbed my jacket and my bag.

"You're dad's in the car. Take care, honey." My mom kissed me on my cheek.

"Okay. Love you mom." I kissed her back then headed outside to dad's car.

"Hey daddy." I gave my dad a peck on the cheek when I got in, he was in his suit; off to work.

"Hey honey. How you been?" We made small talk on the way to school.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Namine? Dear? Are you done? You're 'gonna miss school." My mom peeked in.

I had just finished ironing my hair.

"Yeah mom. I'll be down in a sec." I said as I grabbed my bag and my jacket,

"Let's go." I said as I went out the door of my room.

"O-okay honey." My mom headed outside.

She was 'gonna drive Roxas and me to school so she and dad could talk to the principal.

Roxas told me that the doctor and the lawyer were also coming.

Since I woke up I've been wearing a frown. The day was unbearably cold even though the sun shone brightly outside. I knew it was just me.

As I arrived downstairs mom and dad were already in the car and Roxas just stepped out of the door. I followed but stopped briefly; I looked at myself in the mirror.

Everything looked the same. Same ironed blonde hair, same blouse, same skirt, same shoes. I wore knee-high socks today because they were the first clean pair I saw. I wasn't in the mood to dress up for school. I stared at my eyes for a moment. Waiting for a tear to fall, but nothing came. Maybe the tear was frozen, like me.

I looked down and collected myself.

_This day should be interesting, no?_

"Kairi. Come on. We're 'gonna be late." I heard Roxas call from the door.

If this was any normal day I would have immediately run outside. I knew me. I was terrified of the idea of being late. Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. Whatever.

But hey, who said this was a normal day?

I walked to the door, still looking down, and into the car. I sat back and plugged my earphones in.

Dad started driving.

_Come what may._

**Later...**

"Hey, are you okay? I heard about what happened with you and Roxas and the whole... thing."Kairi greeted me as soon as my parents went into the office.

"Where did you hear that?" This info wasn't supposed to be common knowledge right?

"Nowhere..."

"Right... But, uhh... Yeah. I'm okay. Never better." I lied.

I knew it was a lie. Kairi looked at me with an eyebrow raised. The problem was, she knew me all too well. I could never fool her. Besides, I'm a terrible liar. I can't even convince _myself_.

"Hey. If something's wrong... you can always talk to me. You know that, right?" Kairi smiled at me.

"Yeah. I know. Thank you." I tried my best to smile back but that just made me feel worse. I felt the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Hey..." Kairi looked at me with extremely worried eyes,

"It's 'gonna be okay."

I snapped.

I couldn't tell her everything right in the middle of the hallway with all these people. I pulled her to a corner and took a deep breath.

"Of course it's 'gonna be okay for you. You're... Kairi. You're perfect. You're Little-Miss-Popular. You're pretty and smart, I mean, you take 4 honor's classes. You're family is okay. You're mom's kind, you're dad's a business man who loves you and supports you. You don't have any siblings that cause you trouble."

"Namine..." She said my name in pain, and at that my tears started falling.

"You didn't have your heart ripped out. You didn't grow up and become ridiculously close with someone for 14 years then come home one day and have some random legit-looking dudes tell you 'Oh, that's not your twin brother. That's just some random blonde baby the hospital gave to the wrong parents." I caught my breath but I knew I wasn't done.

"Namine-"

"Oh and you know what else? Your real twin brother died because his heart was too weak and that dude you grew up with? ... You're _best friend_? He's 'gonna move away now to live with his _real_ family and his _real_ brother who, by the way, goes to the same school as you do. _How great!_" My legs collapsed and I ended up kneeling down on the floor with my head in my hands.

This was too much for me.

"Namine..." Kairi tried to comfort me, but she failed.

No one understands.

"Please. Leave me alone for now." I stood up then walked off to class.

I couldn't feel anything. Numbness. That's what I felt.

_Who cares anyway? No one does._

* * *

**Filler chapter. Too long to update. Sorry. I'm writing a bunch of other stories. The next one will be longer. Stay tuned. :D**


End file.
